Jobs
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: Max has been looking at a certain fellow transgenic in a away that she really shouldn't be... But Logan still won't back off, will a job change that? Rated T because I think it will go into more depth soon, tell me if you think I should change the rating... R&R, constructive criticism, NO FLAMES... you might think I'm a softie, but I get depressed easily
1. Chapter 1

**Jobs**

_Don't own anything (sob…WHY…sob). Thank you soooooooooo much Treelow955 for all your help, even though you aren't a fan of Dark Angel and haven't watched it at all, you have been awesome! I couldn't have done this without you!_

**Seattle 2021**

_I'm Max, a transgenic, leader of my people, general in the war yadda yadda yadda… I'm just a confused, mentally screwed experiment, 'perfect soldier' my arse. But… there's this guy… my second in command (SIC), his name is Alec, he is utterly sexy beyond all comprehension, is completely hilarious and well lately I've been wanting to shag him senseless, but, I'm technically dating someone, if you call the inability to touch 'dating', I mean, we were sort of together before I got shot, killed, transgenic-napped, brought back to life, re-trained and processed. The real problem is that I don't have feelings for Logan anymore, but whenever I try to pull away, he just clings even tighter, he's just so frustrating!_

'Hey Boo, watcha up to?' asked Original Cindy or OC for short, my best friend in the whole world and my roommate. She walked into the bedroom and started getting changed.

'Hey OC, I'm just writing in the diary that Joshua got me for my birthday.' I shrugged, Joshua was so sweet, and part of that could be contributed to the fact that he has dog in his cocktail, but he really is a genuinely nice guy/dog.

'That's cool Boo, I'm gotta go to Crash tonight, Original Cindy got a date and the lovely licketyboo is just fine, she ain't something anyone would wanna pass up, and she all mine.' She said, that explained the getting dressed up. Oh yeah, OC's lesbian, but that's fine with me and the world, there isn't any racism anymore, I guess the Pulse changed a lot of things, not just turning a prime city into a slum.

'Ok, OC, if you need me to clear out, just call me, I'll go over to Josh's or someplace…' just then my pager went off, I checked the number, Logan, I sighed, guess I'm in for an eventful evening, most likely getting stuck doing some stupid job for him.

'Hey Cindy, I gotta go call Logan.' I said walking out the door.

'Yeah Boo, that's cool.' She called back as I walked down the stairs and to the corner of the block; I put some change into the slit and punched in the number. Logan picked up on the second ring.

'Max, I have a job for you, come over now.' And he hung up, that jerk, he can't boss me around, well I guess I'll just have to get payback. I put some more cash into the slit and punched in another number, he answered on the first ring.

'Hey Maxie, what's up?' Alec asked in that sexy voice of his, the voice that sends shivers down my spine.

'Hey Alec, Logan's got a job for me, are you free tonight?' I asked.

'Of course Maxie, I'll be there in five minutes.' He said and with that he hung up. I usually hated to be called Maxie, but Alec wouldn't stop when I told him to and Ben, Alec's twin, my brother had been the one to first call me by that name, so I made an exception for him. Plus the way he said it made me feel like the only girl in the world, so I guess you could say that I only let him call me that for selfish reasons.

* * *

**Wildfire: O/O AHHHHH! Sorry everyone, I've had the worst writers lock in the entire world, I've read lots of fanfics, but have been unable to write any :( soooooooooooo sad!**

_Alec: She keeps forgetting to say that she doesn't own us... but that she needs something to fill the void in her life and that something is fanfiction! Of course, no fanfiction would be decent without me ;)_

Max: ALEC! Stop being rude to Wildfire, she could kill you if she wanted to!

_Alec: O.O! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Wildfire: :) Or I could turn you into a pile of mush... MWAHAHAHA! *Starts running after Alec with a shovel***

_Alec: (O) (O) PLEASE NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! *Runs away from crazy teen with shovel... whilst screaming like a little girl*_

Max: Alec, shut up. Anyway, please read and review, Wildfire might turn Alec into mush if you don't :) ALEC, FOR GODS SAKE! STOP SCREAMING, YOU'RE A TRANSGENIC! YOU HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD! *Attempts to calm crazed teen with shovel down... not working... runs away from girl as fast as she can*

**Wildfire: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I will find you...**

_Max and Alec: Just R&R... PLEASE! *Runs_ away*


	2. HELP

HEY EVERYONE!

I am SO SORRY for not updating in such a long time DX I really feel awful :(((

The reason for this is that I have a huge workload at the moment, and even when I do have time, I just can't write anything :(((

I will never abandon any of my stories, but I will take a long time,

Therefore I will beg for some help... not just a beta, but will someone please be kind and patient enough to co-write this story with me, whoever accepts this will get half the credit and my eternal gratitude, so PLEASE HELP!

QueenOfTheives


End file.
